Alter Ego
by Emellya
Summary: Depuis quelque temps, la relation entre Angleterre et France ne cesse d'empirer, et aucun d'eux ne semble vouloir changer les choses. Mais que se passe-t-il si Irlande, lassé de leurs - trop - fréquentes disputes, décide de s'en mêler ? Et d'user d'un peu de magie, en passant ? /Un peu de ScotFra/
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

 **Ma première fanfiction... Alors en vérité je sais PAS DU TOUT comment cette histoire va partir ou quoi, j'écris sur un coup de tête (j'ai, genre, aucune idée de comment ça va finir. 'Fin si mais bon...).**

 **Mais comme pour l'instant j'ai pas mal de petites idées, je devrais pouvoir sortir des chapitres plutôt régulièrement, au moins 1 par semaine, j'pense (après ça dépends aussi de mes études, du travail que j'ai à côté).**

 **J'pensais partir dans quelque chose de plutôt fun, comique (t'vois ?), mais bon j'crois que comme d'hab' ça va partir dans les _feels_ .-.**

 **J'verrais...**

 **J'pense pas mettre de FrUk, plus une relation fraternelle entre les deux ici, pour les couples je verrais au fur et à mesure (même si là j'suis déjà partie pour un peu de Scotland x France)**

 **J'imagine que les personnages parlent généralement en anglais :/ Du coup ce qui est en italique est en français. Pis sinon je préciserais... Si je mets de l'anglais de temps en temps, c'est pour se mettre un peu dans l'ambiance x)**

 **'Fin bref, les traductions seront à la fin, pour les moins anglophones d'entre vous ~**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos (ect, ect) appartiennent à notre maître à tous, Hidekaz Himaruya ! *courbette***

 **Rating : T (langage cru, je me gêne pas avec ça, après j'pense pas mettre de trucs extrêmement violent ou quoi, mais bon on sait jamais avec moi. Du coup je me laisse un peu de marge)**

 **Écosse : Alistair**

 **Irlande : Carwyn**

* * *

\- WHAT ?! Take back what you just said, or I swear I will... I will...

\- Sinon quoi _lapin_ ? Tu vas m'empoisonner avec des scones ?

Écosse s'interposa avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus - si c'était seulement possible. France souriait victorieusement, visiblement fier de sa pique, tandis qu'Angleterre fulminait, prêt à étrangler son homologue français. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue d'Alistair, ce qui eut pour effet - sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi - d'énerver encore plus l'anglais qui se mit à hurler un flot d'insulte, alors que Francis riait aux éclats.

_.o0O0o._

Irlande s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Le prochain meeting avait lieu chez Arthur – et par extension, chez ses frères -, et France avait décidé, de son propre chef, de se présenter deux jours avant la réunion en question pour passer un peu de temps avec Écosse.

Cela devait bien faire deux heures maintenant que les deux Némésis se disputaient sans interruption, et Carwyn était à bout. Il voulait bien supporter un moment les gamineries des deux autres, mais trop c'était TROP. Il avait beau y être habitué, il n'en pouvait plus. De plus, ces derniers temps, les disputes de France et Angleterre devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Non pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment - enfin si, un peu quand même, c'était son frère après tout, et Francis était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami, non ? - mais ils étaient si bruyants qu'il ne pouvait même plus travailler.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il leur donnerait une bonne leçon. Quand on cherche Carwyn, on le trouve. Irlande se saisit d'un vieux grimoire, et prépara son incantation.

_.o0O0o._

\- Oi ! Lança Alistair en claquant des doigts devant le visage du blond. J'te parle.

Le français sortit de ses pensées, avant de se tourner vers Écosse. Il s'enfonça dans le fond du canapé, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- _Pardon_ , tu disais ?

L'écossais, qui se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre ouverte, pris une nouvelle bouffée à son cigare avant de répéter :

\- Il s'est passé un truc entre Arthur et toi ? J'veux dire, comment ça se fait que votre relation soit aussi mauvaise ?

Francis haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien... Je crois pas qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit de spécial... soupira-t-il.

Alistair écrasa ce qu'il restait de son cigare dans le cendrier le plus proche, avant de fixer de nouveau le français du regard. Celui-ci paraissait encore plongé dans ses pensées, et Écosse crut presque discerner une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux de celui-ci.

_.o0O0o._

Bloody wanker ! D'abord il se ramenait ici sans même prévenir, comme s'il était chez lui, et il trouvait quand même le moyen de se plaindre. Ensuite, il se comportait n'importe comment, et cherchait par tous les moyens à l'énerver.

« Stupid bloody annoying frog... » grommela Angleterre en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il avait senti qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la présence de la nation française, il s'était précipité dehors, sans même prendre un manteau. L'air frais et la vision du magnifique ciel noir ponctués de milliers de petites étoiles le calmèrent un peu.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la présence du français l'énervait-elle de plus en plus ? Pourquoi se sentait-il exaspérer sitôt qu'il l'apercevait ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ? Et pourquoi tout cela le préoccupait-il autant, mais s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir en colère, attristé, ou même simplement indifférent à l'idée que sa relation avec France empirait encore. A vrai dire, qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Des amis ? Des frères ? De simples « collègues » ?

L'anglais éternua soudainement, et se rendant compte qu'il ne sentait presque plus le bout de son nez, il décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

Quelle idée aussi de vagabonder dehors le soir, en plein automne, alors que le temps ne cessait d'empirer de jour en jour...

* * *

« **WHAT ?! Take back what you just said, or I swear I will... I will...** » : Quoi ?! Retires-ce que tu viens de dire, ou je te jure que je vais... je vais...

« **Bloody wanker !** » : Foutu branleur !

« **Stupid bloody annoying frog...** » : Stupide grenouille chiante...

 **Traductions plutôt littérales, mais bon comme là c'est principalement des insultes... J'ai même hésité à les traduire, 'fin bref.**

 **Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si ça vous plaît, même s'il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre en fait, et qu'il est assez court, je trouve :/ (nan mais c'est un prologue aussi... #ExcuseBidon)**

 **J'essaierais de poster la suite le plus tôt possible ! o/**

 **PS : j'étais supposé posté ça hier soir, mais mon Internet a dit _fuck..._ Ouais, ouais, vous vous en taper, mais du coup le chapitre 1 va peut-être (certainement?) sortir demain voire aujourd'hui. _Maybe_...**


	2. Sortilège

Chapitre I : Sortilège

* * *

J'ai écris le début de ce chapitre pendant une heure d'étude. Voilà, c'était l'info inutile...  
Bref, on arrive aux choses sérieuses ~  
Petit rappel sur les dialogues : normal : anglais _italique_ : français.  
Et je vous vois venir, là : « mais si les persos sont déjà sensés parler en anglais, alors pourquoi des fois tu mets quand même des phrases en anglais ? » Pour l'ambiance... et pour l'fun. Les trads sont à la fin (comme d'hab'). Mais si ça vous gène trop, dîtes le moi et j'arrêterai.  
Et désolée si vous êtes un peu paumés au début, c'est normal, j'peux pas trop vous en parler pour pas spoil, du coup j'expliquerais plus en détail dans une note à la fin, après les trads.  
Voilà voilà ~

* * *

Quand Arthur se leva, le lendemain matin, il se sentait effroyablement nauséeux. Il sortit de son lit, et sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière ou d'ouvrir les rideaux, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, d'un pas mal assuré. À peine était-il sortit dans le couloir qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son frère Écosse. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de se pencher vers lui, comme pour... l'embrasser.

\- Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, dumbass ? lança-t-il en écrasant sa main sur le visage de son frère pour le repousser.

Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ce genre d'idioties ce matin...

Avant qu'Alistair ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, un cri retentit dans une chambre voisine, et Angleterre en déboula, l'air d'hésiter entre l'horreur et la colère.

« Wait, what ? » fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit confus d'Arthur. S'il était bel et bien là aux prises avec son frère, alors pourquoi se voyait-il en face de lui, avec un air aussi surpris sur le visage ?

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il se précipita dans la salle de bain la plus proche, celle jouxtant sa chambre, et, mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo, il se planta devant le miroir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il pâlit, tandis qu'il levait une main tremblante vers le miroir, avant de la poser sur son visage. Enfin, non... Sur le visage de _France_. Ces yeux bleus, ces longs cheveux blonds, les traits de ce visage, ils les auraient reconnu entre milles. Il voulut s'approcher un peu plus de la glace, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait, mais une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, le faisant pivoter et le détournant du reflet.

\- Alors toi... si c'est une mauvaise blague, elle a déjà bien assez duré, siffla l'autre Angleterre, qui, une fois la surprise passée, avait visiblement opté pour la fureur.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot, l'autre repris :

\- Je sais que c'est toi, _Arthur_ , qui a manigancé tout ça. Qui d'autre à part toi pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Alors rends-moi MON corps, _tout de suite_ , _maintenant_ , là, sans discuter !

\- What ? Tu crois que c'est MOI qui ai fait ça ? répondit Arthur qui avait quelque peu reprit ses esprits. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fais en sorte de me retrouver dans TON corps ? ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Pendant quelques instants, le visage de l'homme en face de lui sembla presque choqué, voire _attristé_. Mais ce fut pendant un si court instant que Arthur crut l'avoir rêver. Et c'est ce moment là qu'Écosse choisit pour faire interruption dans la pièce, s'interposant de nouveau entre les deux nations.

\- Oi ! Qu'est c'qui se passe encore ?

\- Je sais pas, vois ça avec ton _stupide_ frère ! répondit Francis en pointant du doigt Arthur.

Mais tout ce que vit Alistair, c'est un Angleterre furieux pointé du doigt vers un France tout aussi énervé. En clair, il ne compris pas grand chose. Pour ne pas dire qu'il ne comprenait _rien_ à la situation.

_.o0O0o._

Ils étaient tous les trois installés dans le salon, maintenant qu'ils avaient finit de manger, de se laver, de s'habiller, et de faire tout ce que l'on fait généralement le matin. Les deux éternels ennemis étaient assis face à face, chacun installé dans un canapé différent. Écosse était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, d'où il pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les deux nations.

\- Maintenant, récapitulons la situation. Calmement, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard clair aux deux autres. Si j'ai bien compris, durant la nuit, on ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi, vous avez « échangé » vos corps ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Francis à travers la bouche d'Angleterre. Même si j'ai ma petite idée sur le coupable, ajouta-t-il en fixant l'autre nation en face de lui.

\- Seriously ? I already told you that I WAS NOT the one who did this ! In wich language will I have to tell you that ? répondit Arthur en se levant, se voulant menaçant.

\- _Essayes donc en français pour voir_ , rétorqua l'autre en se levant à son tour.

 _-_ SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN ! hurla Alistair pour rediriger l'attention des deux autres sur lui. Or I swear I'm goin' to fucking kill both of you if you keep gettin' on my nerves like that. _Compris ?_ ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Francis, qui se rassit sans rien ajouter.

Arthur, quant à lui, resta debout, ignorant la menace de son aîné, fixant Francis du regard. Il ne pouvait s'y tromper. Il avait beau _se_ voir, voir _Angleterre_ en face de lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. On ne devenait pas quelqu'un juste en lui « volant » son corps. Tout dans la façon de se tenir, d'être, et de paraître de son homologue lui hurlait que peu importait son apparence, il était toujours France. Et il le resterait. Mais celui-ci refusait obstinément de croiser son regard, les bras croisés sur le torse, les lèvres pincés.

 _\- On est tous les deux des victimes ici,_ frog _._ _Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça. Je ne suis pas plus coupable que toi._

Francis tiqua quand il entendit sa propre langue dans la bouche d'Arthur, mais ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Ce dernier se rassit, ne trouvant rien à ajouter.

\- Bien, vous êtes calmés ? Vous avez finis avec vos gamineries ? lança Alistair, et, voyant que les deux autres ne répondaient rien, il reprit : qui ne dis mot consens, alors maintenant on va tous gentiment essayer de trouver une solution à votre problème. D'autant plus que je veux pas vous inquiéter, mais le meeting c'est demain.

Francis releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Arthur. Ils avaient totalement oublié. Sans dire un mot, ils surent que pour une fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient d'accord. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était impensable. Premièrement, il y avait déjà bien assez de problèmes dans le monde, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Ensuite, hors de question que les autres commencent à s'en mêler. Leur relation était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça.

_.o0O0o._

Irlande se mordit les lèvres. Il avait tout observé, un peu à l'écart, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué, obnubilés qu'ils étaient par le problème des deux autres nations. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela pourrait tourner ainsi. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, fatigué de leurs disputes puérils. Au départ, il avait prévu de laisser le sort durer tant que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas un tant soit peu « réconciliés », mais vu la façon dont les choses tournaient, il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution. Et vite. Mais hors de question de leur faire savoir qu'il était à la base de tout ça, où ça risquait de mal finir pour lui.

Carwyn tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il ne vit pas Alistair le regarder s'éloigner du coin de l'œil.

* * *

« Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, dumbass ? » : Hé, qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais, abruti ? (c'est pas exactement, ça, mais vous avez l'idée quoi x))  
« Seriously ? I already told you that I WAS NOT the one who did this ! In wich language will I have to tell you that ? » : Sérieusement ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas celui qui avait fait ça ? En quelle langue faut-il que je le dise ?  
« SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN ! Or I swear I'm goin' to fucking kill both of you if you keep gettin' on my nerves like that. » : Fermez vos putains de geules et asseyez-vous ! Ou je jure que je vais vous tuer si vous continuer à me taper sur les nerfs comme ça.

Encore un chapitre court :/  
Alors, pour éclaircir un peu les choses, quand je parle, par exemple, d'Arthur, je parle d'Arthur dans le corps de France (et vice-versa). En gros l'esprit l'emporte sur le corps dans la narration. Si c'est pas clair, demandez-moi et j'essayerais de mieux expliquer :s  
Tooran : Merci pour ta review ! J'suis moi même une habituée des reviews sans intérêt, donc c'est pas grave si tu trouves rien à dire, ça fait juste plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié ce - petit - prologue o/  
Et franchement, j'pensais pas qu'il y aurait déjà des gens qui trouverait le moyen de follow cette fic O.o 'Fin, y se passe pas grand chose dans le prologue, donc je pensais vraiment pas avoir de follow/review. Merci à Tooran et Nympha-san, ça fais vraiment plaisir (et ça me met la pression. J'suis tellement pas habituée xD)  
Par contre je sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, faudrait que je prenne un peu d'avance, donc la semaine prochaine ou dans 2 semaines, j'espère !  
En espérant que ça vous ait plu ~


	3. Meeting

Merci à Kawaz et qui ont follow la fic, et à Laurane et Amane-nyaa qui l'ont mises dans leurs favorites.  
Vous méritez pleins de bisous :3

Tooran : Merci beaucoup pour ta 2ème review o/ Et j'suis méga contente que l'idée et mon style te plaisent ! °^° (Par contre comment t'as su que les chats c'étaient mon point faible?)

: Ouais c'est dommage parce que le ScotFra c'est meugnon :3 Mais bon ça aura pas une place très importante dans l'histoire. Arthur secrètement amoureux de France ? Ouais ça risque de rester assez ambigu x) Même si moi j'étais plus partie pour une relation fraternelle (mais ça n'empêcherait pas un amour à sens unique... Han ce gwak °^°/)

* * *

Chapitre II : Meeting

Deux jours. Le meeting ne devait durer que deux jours. Après ça, ils seraient de nouveau libres de chercher une solution à leur « petit problème » sans attirer l'attention des autres nations. Ils pouvaient le faire. Après tout, ils avaient juste à imiter l'autre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Ce serait juste un jeu d'enfant, non ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers Francis, assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci était en train de triturer une de ses mèches de cheveux. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris quand il se sentait nerveux. Il se demanda alors ce que cela pouvait bien faire au français d'avoir soudainement les cheveux si courts, car, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours vu avec des cheveux longs. Il donna un léger coup de coude à son voisin.

– _Arrête ça_ , chuchota-t-il.

Francis se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur :

– De quoi ?

– De faire ça avec tes cheveux, puis il ajouta, encore plus bas : c'est pas quelque chose que je fais, moi.

Le français lui donna une chiquenaude sur le front.

– You can't tell me what to do, frenchie, dit-il en souriant.

Est-ce-qu'il prenait ça pour un jeu ? Arthur allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il croisa le regard d'Allemagne, menaçant, et décida de se taire. Il se posa contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage fermé. À côté de lui, Francis lui jetait de fréquents coup d'œil, ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver encore un peu plus. Il allait de nouveau se tourner vers lui pour lui sommer d'arrêter quand son voisin saisit sa joue et se mit à tirer dessus.

– Arrête de faire cette tête, souris un peu, _bon sang_. De quoi je vais avoir l'air moi, après ?

– Et toi arrêtes donc de parler en français. Je ne veux pas que les autres en vienne à penser que je suis aussi dépravé que toi...

– Dois-je te rappeler que ta langue est en parti inspirée de la mienne ?

Arthur détourna la tête, n'ayant apparemment rien à répondre. Francis soupira. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment Arthur en était-il venu à le haïr au point de mépriser jusqu'à sa langue ? Francis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son voisin. L'anglais avait beau être dans _son_ corps, il ne lui ressemblait en rien. Francis avait un jour cru que c'était les différences qui rapprochaient les hommes. Mais il avait vécu. Il avait appris. Quand les gens ne sont pas effrayés par la différence, ils la _méprisent_. Elle ne faisait qu'éloigner les individus.

« Ne suis-je désormais rien de plus pour toi qu'un _débauché_ , un _pervers_? » aurait-il voulu lui demander, mais il savait que ces mots ne franchiraient jamais la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était une question stupide. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il était. Rien de plus. Il se sentait pitoyable, _méprisable_. Le français ne s'était sans doute jamais senti aussi abattu de toute sa vie.

_.o0O0o._

– Daddy ?

Canada, l'air inquiet, tentait – en vain – d'attirer l'attention d'Angleterre, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, assis seul dans un coin de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vide.

– Daddy ? répéta Matthew en posant une main sur l'épaule de la nation.

Cette fois celui que Canada pensait être Arthur se retourna, et quand il vit qui était son interlocuteur, il eut un petit sourire triste.

– Que veux-tu Mattie ? demanda-t-il, puis, voyant l'air surpris de l'autre nation, il se reprit, le sourire faisant place à un visage mi-interrogatif, mi-indifférent.

– J-je me demandais juste si... s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Papa et toi, bafouilla-t-il en serrant son ours un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Vous sembliez un peu bizarre durant le meeting...

– C'est rien... Just the stupid frog who must be in a bad mood...

C'était si étrange de prononcer ces mots. Sitôt que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'Arthur, ils sonnaient faux. France se leva, fit un léger signe de la main à Canada avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant là son ancienne colonie.

_.o0O0o._

Shit. Enfermé dans un placard, Arthur se permit de souffler un peu. Depuis la fin du meeting, il n'avait pas arrêter de courir dans tous les sens pour ne pas avoir à passer trop de temps avec les autres nations, prétextant avoir diverses choses à faire. Il voulait bien jouer la comédie, mais s'il restait trop longtemps avec quelqu'un, celui-ci finirait certainement par s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Être France n'était peut-être pas si facile que ça après tout.

Mais il avait fallu qu' _ils_ arrivent. Et bien évidemment, _ils_ ne voulaient plus le lâcher. Stupid frog. Stupid frog's friends. Angleterre ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter leurs présences. Il avait toujours été en froid avec Espagne depuis l'âge de la piraterie, et il avait toujours trouvé Prusse on ne peut plus agaçant. Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas les supporter.

Arthur retint sa respiration tandis qu'il ouvrait _lentement_ la porte du placard, aux aguets. Personne en vue. Il sortit précautionneusement. Il époussetait son uniforme quand une voix retentit derrière lui :

– France ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans un placard ?

Arthur sursauta vivement, se tournant par la même occasion vers son interlocuteur :

– Alfred ! Ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? s'exclama-t-il, partagé entre la colère et le soulagement.

Amérique haussa un sourcil, et Angleterre se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'être sorti de l'auberge. Comment expliquer le fait qu'il s'était visiblement caché dans un placard ? Y avait-il seulement un moyen d'expliquer un tel comportement ? En tout cas, aucune excuse un tant soit peu valable ne vint à l'esprit de l'anglais, qui ne pouvait que bredouiller tandis qu'il sentait la panique l'envahir.

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il entendit des voix retentirent derrière Amérique. Des voix qu'il eut bien peur de reconnaître comme étant celles des deux autre membres du tristement célèbre Bad Touch Trio.

Mais Arthur n'attendit pas de pouvoir vérifier si oui ou non, ces voix appartenaient bel et bien à ses tant redoutés « amis ». Il bafouilla donc quelques excuses du type « désolé, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment urgent à traiter » avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, plantant là un Amérique plus que confus.

Il marcha comme ça sans vrai direction, tentant de semer les deux autres. Mais ils étaient tenaces. Arthur pouvait toujours les entendre derrière lui. En plus d'être collants, il fallait qu'ils soient bruyants. Angleterre se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça, quand une main surgit de nulle part pour l'entraîner dans une chambre.

La nation voulut protester, mais une autre main se plaqua fermement sur sa bouche. Derrière la porte désormais close, il entendit les bruits de pas et les éclats de voix d'Espagne et Prusse qui passait sans même s'arrêter. Il sentit alors la prise de son « agresseur » s'atténuer et en profita pour se dégager, avant de se retourner, visiblement furieux. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il se retrouva face à un France qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son hilarité. Et sans crier gare, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Arthur sentit comme un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine.

_.o0O0o._

Carwyn, exaspéré, balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, envoyant les papiers volés dans tous les sens. Il posa ses coudes sur le meuble et passa ses mains sur son visage, les arrêtant sur son front. Dammit. Il ne trouvait rien dans ses grimoires et autres livres de magie pour contrer ce foutu sort. S'il avait su que la situation pouvait aussi mal tourner, il se serait abstenu, ou il aurait fait plus attention aux possibles moyens de mettre fin au sortilège. Mais, _bien sûr_ , on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il va se passer, n'est ce pas ?

Irlande se leva subitement et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant aux solutions qui se présentaient encore à lui.

Déjà, il pouvait toujours fouiller dans les bouquins de son frère, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec ceux-ci. Et Angleterre en avait une sacrée tournée, impossible qu'il ne trouve rien là-dedans. C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait. Sinon, il pouvait aussi demander de l'aide à Pays de Galles. Mais l'idée n'enchantait vraiment pas Carwyn. Déjà, qu'est ce qui empêcherait l'autre de tout aller raconter à ses frères ou même à France ? Il pourrait très bien profiter de la situation pour le faire chanter. Et même s'il n'était sûr de rien, Carwyn préférait continuer à se débrouiller seul. Non pas par fierté ou orgueil, mais juste parce qu'ainsi, il y aurait une chance que personne ne sache jamais rien. Si Écosse, Angleterre ou France venait à apprendre qu' _il_ était à la base de tout ça, il risquait de passer un très _très_ mauvais moment.

Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Irlande s'était arrêté devant la fenêtre, fixant de son regard perdu le ciel couvert qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les jours à venir.

Il ne vit ni n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'entendit pas l'autre nation avancer de quelques pas dans la pièce. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite l'odeur de cigare si caractéristique envahir la pièce.

– J'pourrais savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Carwyn tandis que les mots résonnaient dans la chambre.

Shit.

* * *

« You can't tell me what to do » : Tu peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire  
« Just the stupid frog who must be in a bad mood » : Juste la grenouille stupide qui doit être de mauvaise humeur  
« Stupid frog. Stupid frog's friends. » : Stupide grenouille. Stupides amis de la grenouille.  
« Shit » : Merde  
« Dammit » : Bordel de merde

Ouah. J'ai enfin finis ce chapitre O.o  
Alors désolée pour le temps qu j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu pas mal de petits problèmes : mon ordi portable (tout pourrave) s'est encore cassé, et comme par hasard, j'avais omis de mettre ce chapitre (que j'avais finis d'écrire) sur ma clé USB. Il a donc fallu que je trouve la motivation de récrire la fin (grosse moitié) de ce maudit chapitre, puisqu'il me restait toujours le début.  
De plus, le bac blanc approche (j'suis en stress) et il serait grand temps que je COMMENCE à réviser.  
Conclusion : de moins en moins de temps/moyens pour écrire _;

Et puis le début de ce chapitre ne me plaît pas du tout. Désolée. Mais j'avais pas le courage de refaire tout le chapitre. Et comme ça j'suis plus ou moins dans les temps que je m'étais fixé (2 semaines).  
Du coup j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup avoir vos retours, savoir si c'est pas trop naze.

Thanks.


	4. Batifolage

Merci à Suika no Baka, Aelig, Ciel Saynen, Leanolya, TrefleV, Yurina-chan, Zero-ryuu et seth42 de suivre cette fanfic, et merci à Kawaz qui l'a mise dans ces favoris. Keur sur vous ;^; (j'espère avoir oublié personne)  
Et bien sûr plein de love à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre !

Réponse aux reviews :  
Kawaz : Merci beaucoup pour tout cet amour o/ Je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème avec le suspens, j'arrête toujours mes chapitres dans les moments de stress xD  
Miss Peace : Merci à toi d'avoir lu et reviewé. Pour le BTT, je sais pas si celui qu'est le plus mal barrer c'est Thuthur ou moi (je sais pas du tout comment je vais gérer ça x))  
Tooran : Contente de t'avoir fait rire (à la base ce devait être une fic drôle mais bon, vu comme c'est parti...)  
Aelig : Moi aussi j'aime bien le ScotFra même si c'pas mon OTP, j'trouve ça dommage qu'il y en ait si peu (comme le GerFra :3). Alors oui, c'est un peu « brouillon », mais j'ai commencé à écrire alors que j'avais pas de plan ni rien, c'est ma première fic, du coup je sais pas vraiment y faire x) J'espère que ça ira mieux par la suite (même si je ne peux rien te promettre). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup voir évoluer la psychologie des persos, j'espère que j'arriverai à développer tout ça comme il faut :3 Et j'te promets encore plus de FACE family pour la suite, parce que FACE c'est la vie (et Canada c'est trop mon bae, j'fais tellement c'que je veux avec ce perso xD) Je suis ravie que tu retiennes de bonnes choses de tout ce bazar, et te remercie infiniment pour tous ces précieux conseils. Le love sur toi o/

* * *

Chapitre III : Batifolage

Angleterre toqua à la porte, anxieux à l'idée qu'une autre nation pourrait le croiser dans le couloir. Parce que oui, toutes les autres nations étaient logés chez lui le temps que dure le meeting. Au grand dam de Francis et lui. Fort heureusement, chacun rentrerait chez soi ce soir, ou demain matin au plus tard.

Aucune réponse. Of course. Comment avait-il pu espérer que le français soit déjà levé ? Soupirant, Arthur entra prudemment dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit en grand les rideaux. La faible lumière qui filtrait entre les nuages sombres, s'il elle ne pouvait suffire à réveiller la nation endormie, permettait au moins à l'anglais de voir où il mettait les pieds.

Arthur se dirigea enfin vers le lit, se penchant au-dessus de la silhouette assoupie. Il resta là quelques instants. Il avait toujours du mal avec le fait de se voir de « l'extérieur ». Tout comme il avait encore quelques « problèmes » avec le corps du français. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient un physique assez proche, mais c'était tout de même extrêmement étrange de se retrouver dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Certainement qu'il faudrait pas moins d'une semaine pour totalement s'y habituer. Mais Arthur ne comptait pas attendre d'y être habitué. Il voulait récupérer soncorps. Tout autant que France, certainement.

L'anglais se décida enfin à bouger, secouant l'autre nation par l'épaule pour la réveiller. Toujours endormi, l'autre grommela, tentant de s'écarter de l'importun qui le dérangeait.

– Get up, you lazy frog ! lança Arthur en secouant le français un peu plus fort.

Francis ouvrit enfin les yeux, agitant faiblement un bras dans la direction de l'anglais pour l'écarter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-il en se tournant vers lui, encore ensommeillé, mais il s'arrêta net quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur l'autre.

Il se jeta sur la nation, se saisit de sa joue et tira dessus.

– Qu'as tu fais à mes cheveux ? Mes magnifiques cheveux ?! s'exclama-t-il en tirant un peu plus fort.

– Mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal, moron ! répondit Arthur en tentant d'écarter son agresseur. J'ai rien fais moi, c'est tes cheveux qui se sont emmêlés tous seuls !

– Mes cheveux ne s'emmêlent pas, rétorqua Francis en arrêtant de tirer sur la joue de l'anglais, mais sans la lâcher pour autant. Ils ne peuvent pas. C'est purement _impossible_.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Arthur en venait à se demander si l'autre n'était pas en réalité en train de dormir. Mais il n'avait pas souvenir de France faisant du somnambulisme ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Et puis, quelqu'un d'endormi pouvait-il avoir un tel regard de tueur ?

– C'est bon, c'est que des cheveux, lança l'anglais en tentant à nouveau de se débarrasser de son homologue français. C'est pas un drame !

– Comment ça ? Bien sûr que c'est dramatique ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air moi ? Je suis le pays de la mode et de l'amour moi, _monsieur_! clama l'autre en lâchant enfin la nation et en se mettant debout sur le lit. J'ai une réputation à tenir !

– Hé bien dans ce cas, aide-moi. Et aide-toi par la même occasion.

France cligna des yeux, le temps de comprendre. Puis il se pencha vers Arthur, l'air moqueur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'il s'amusait à taquiner son cadet.

– Et bien quoi, _mon Thuthur_? On ne peut pas se coiffer tout seul ?

– Shut up, bloody wine lover ! C'est juste que je sais pas y faire avec tes stupides cheveux ! lança « Thuthur », apparemment vexé.

Ça marchait à chaque fois.

Francis descendit souplement du lit, désormais parfaitement réveillé, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se munir d'une brosse. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit, Arthur s'installant par terre devant lui.

Il commença à démêler les cheveux de son cadet, faisant son possible pour ne pas trop tirer. L'anglais se laissait faire. Il avait oublié à quel point cela le détendait. A quand pouvait bien remonter la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé le français le coiffer ? C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Arthur ferma les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées et commençant doucement à somnoler.

_.o0O0o._

Angleterre rouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait sentir l'herbe sous lui, le vent sur son visage, et quelques nuages blancs dérivaient au-dessus de lui. Il resta quelques instants immobiles, aux aguets. Il s'était – encore – endormi au beau milieu de nulle part, mais il était presque certain d'avoir été réveillé par quelqu'un l'appelant. Soudain une ombre le recouvrit, et un visage souriant apparut dans son champ de vision.

– Te voilà enfin, Angleterre ~

Arthur ne réagissant pas, France prit l'initiative de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop froisser ses vêtements. L'anglais le fixa quelques instants avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

– Je m'ennuyais tout seul, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir, répondit-il simplement avec son « drôle d'accent ».

Ils restèrent là quelques temps, à ne rien faire, juste à observer le ciel, avec le vent comme une caresse dans leur cheveux.

– Regarde, on dirait un oiseau.

– De quoi ? répondit Arthur en se tournant vers son aîné.

– Le nuage là, répondit l'autre en pointant le ciel du doigt. Il ressemble un peu à un oiseau.

Arthur se redressa pour s'asseoir et fixa plus intensément le ciel, plissant un peu les yeux à cause du soleil.

– Et celui-là on dirait une personne, continua le français.

– Moi je trouve qu'il te ressemble... Parce qu'on dirait une fille, ajouta le cadet.

– Je ne suis pas à une fille ! s'exclama Francis en poussant l'anglais qui réussit de justesse à garder l'équilibre.

– Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? lâcha Arthur avec un air de défi.

Le français se jeta sur lui, et les deux enfants-nations se mirent à rouler dans l'herbe, des éclats de rire retentissant bientôt dans toute la prairie. Mais tandis qu'Angleterre se trouvait au-dessus de son aîné et tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir au sol, il s'interrompit soudainement pour fixer quelque chose devant lui. Alors que Francis allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Arthur lui fit signe de se taire, les yeux toujours rivés devant lui. Ne pouvant se retourner pour voir ce qui captait ainsi l'attention de son ami, le français pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, et réussit à distinguer la silhouette de deux jeunes lapins qui jouaient dans l'herbe.

Il tenta de tordre un peu plus sa nuque, se cambrant pour mieux voir. Arthur baissa alors les yeux, et voyant le corps de France sous lui, presque sans défense comme l'autre était toujours obnubilé par les deux lapereaux à quelques mètres, il ne put résister à l'envie de le chatouiller. La réaction de l'aîné fut immédiate et voyant que sa « torture » était plus qu'effective, Arthur s'en donna à cœur joie, affichant un sourire victorieux tandis que sa victime tentait vainement de se débarrasser de son agresseur, se tortillant sous lui et riant aux éclats tout en hurlant des bribes de phrases en français que l'anglais ne comprenait pas. Effrayés, les deux lapins fuirent, bondissant au milieu des hautes herbes, mais les deux enfants n'en avaient cure.

Soudain, Francis fit un mouvement un peu trop large avec son bras et frappa accidentellement Angleterre qui tomba à la renverse. Enfin libéré, France se redressa, essayant par la même occasion de reprendre sa respiration, mais voyant son cadet assis non loin, la main posée sur la joue et la tête penchée vers l'avant, le français commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'approcha doucement, à quatre pattes, mais il ne pouvait distinguer le visage de l'autre.

– Angleterre ? tenta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Arthur ne répondit pas, son visage toujours tourné vers le sol.

– Je suis désolé, je ne vou... commença Francis, mais il s'interrompit quand Arthur se retourna d'un seul coup pour lui donner une chiquenaude sur le front.

Avant que le français ait put faire quoique ce soit, l'autre s'était levé et avait commencé à s'éloigner en courant.

– Attrape moi si tu peux ! lança-t-il en riant.

– C'est pas du jeu ! lâcha France en se lançant à la poursuite de son cadet. T'as triché !

Arthur se retourna pour lui tirer la langue. Les deux gamins commencèrent à se poursuivre, courant et bondissant dans les hautes herbes, leurs cris insouciants résonnant dans toute la campagne. Tout d'un coup, Angleterre trébucha, s'affalant de tout son long sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, mais ne se releva pas complètement. Il approcha ses mains de quelques brins d'herbes, tout doucement, avant de soudainement les refermer, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop les serrer.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Francis qui se tenait debout derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

Le plus jeune se redressa, puis entrouvrit ses mains pour montrer sa trouvaille.

– Oh, un _papillon_ , s'exclama l'autre en s'approchant un peu.

– Un quoi ?

– _Papillon_. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle chez moi, lui expliqua France.

– Ici, on appelle ça « butterfly ».

– C'est bizarre comme nom.

– C'est toi qu'est bizarre.

– N'importe quoi.

– En plus tu ressembles à une fille.

– Toi tu ressembles à une chenille.

– C'est même pas vrai.

– En plus « butterfly » ça veut rien dire.

– Ton mot à toi il est même pas prononçable.

– C'est juste que t'es trop bête.

Arthur allait lui répondre quand le papillon s'échappa, peut-être fatigué d'être ainsi le sujet de puérils disputes. Les deux enfants regardèrent le fragile insecte s'envoler sans prononcer un mot. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que le ciel s'était couverts d'épais nuages sombres, et quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

– Nous devrions rentrer, proposa le français.

– On risque de finir trempés avant. On ferait mieux de s'abriter dans ce bois, répondit l'autre.

La pluie se fit vite plus dru, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix aux deux enfants qui coururent se réfugier entre les arbres. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un grand chêne, blottis l'un contre l'autre en attendant que passe le mauvais temps. Ils finirent bientôt par s'endormir, épuisés par tant d'émotions.

_.o0O0o._

– Arthur ?

L'anglais se passa une main sur le visage mais s'arrêta, surpris, en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas _son_ visage. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, le sortilège, le meeting, son « problème capillaire ».

– Arthur ? Tu te sens bien ?

Est-ce que ç'avait été un rêve ? Non, tout semblait si réel, si naturel, et pourtant si lointain. C'était plus comme un vieux souvenir, un de ceux enfouis au plus profond de nous-mêmes, un de ceux qui refont parfois surface sans que l'on puisse rien y faire.

– Thuthuuur ~, continua le français en donnant un petit coup dans la tête de l'autre nation.

Angleterre ne répondit rien, émettant juste une sorte de petit grognement. Son esprit était encore totalement embrumé.

– Tu t'es vraiment endormi ? Comme c'est mignon, le taquina Francis en lui pinçant la joue.

– Lâche-moi, stupid frog !

Un grincement retenti, faible, presque inaudible, mais c'était chez Angleterre, il connaissait assez bien sa maison pour reconnaître les grincements de ses portes.

Les deux homme se tournèrent vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit, soit l'entrée de la chambre, soudain calmes et silencieux.

Une main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte, Canada se retourna. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réussisse à attirer l'attention seulement quand il ne fallait pas ?

* * *

Désolée pour tout le temps (presque 3 mois D:) que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre (qu'est même pas parfait à mes yeux, trop de passages maladroits, mé bon). D'ailleurs, je savais pas si je devais l'arrêter là ou le continuer encore un peu, mais j'espère pouvoir sortir la suite assez vite (avant la fin des vacances se serait PERFECT). Mais je ne vous promets rien.  
J'ai quelques idées pour la suite, mais bon, toujours pas de plan (j'avais commencé à en faire un, mais j'étais en manque d'inspi).  
Comme ma phase d'angoisse liée à mon orientation (la joie du passage à l'âge adulte) est plus ou moins passée, j'pense pouvoir trouver un peu plus de temps pour écrire.

Un max de love pour vous tous (et notamment pour les âmes solitaires telles que moi, parce que c'est la St-Valentin et qu'être seul à la St-Valentin c'est quand même triste).

Bisous ~


End file.
